memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Ceremony of Losses
| minino = 3 | author = David Mack | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 29 October 2013 | pages = 368 | ISBN = ISBN 9781476722245 | date = 31 August to 19 September 2385 | stardate = 62703.9 |}}A Ceremony of Losses is a novel from author David Mack. It is the third of five novels making up the Star Trek: The Fall miniseries, which centers around the Federation and the Typhon Pact. The novel focuses on the Andorian reproductive crisis and features Julian Bashir in a major role. Publisher's description ;The third original novel in the electrifying The Next Generation/Deep Space Nine crossover event! ;THE NEEDS OF THE MANY :Despite heroic efforts by Thirishar ch'Thane, the Andorian species is headed for extinction. Its slow march toward oblivion has reached a tipping point, one from which there will be no hope of return. ;THE NEEDS OF THE FEW :With countless lives at stake, the leaders of Andor, the Federation, and the Typhon Pact all scheme to twist the crisis to their political gain—at any price. ;THE NEEDS OF THE ONE :Unwilling to be a mere bystander to tragedy, Doctor Julian Bashir risks everything to find a cure for the Andorians. But his courage will come at a terrible cost: his career, his freedom... and maybe his life. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Marta Batanides • Samaritan Bowers • Cenn Desca • Beverly Crusher • Ezri Dax • Hennisar sh'Donnos • Sarina Douglas • Cort Enaren • Carrinor sh'Feiran • Ulloresh th'Forris • Ledanyi ch'Foruta • Gruhn Helkara • Ishan Anjar • Lonnoc Kedair • L'Haan • Seshivalas th'Larro • Lemdock • Elizabeth Lense • Tesitera Levat • Marratesh ch'Lhorra • Ezrishar sh'Lothas • Bashir th'Lothas • • Oliana Mirren • Chayni zh'Moor • Naaz • Miles O'Brien • Nerathyla sh'Pash • Katherine Pulaski • Quark • Ferrathross zh'Rilah • Ro Laren • Satal • Selleshtala • Shayl • Rujat Suwadi • Narwanit ch'Szaan • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Simon Tarses • Prynn Tenmei • Thirishar ch'Thane • • Tharp • Marthrossi zh'Thiin • Tovak (Doctor) • Tozrene • Valik • Galif jav Velk • Rhylie Crosswhite Anubis • Lisa Babitz • Nanietta Bacco • Shathrissia zh'Cheen • Jebreal • Ma'at • Jean-Luc Picard • Rom • Treir • Uzaveh Locations :Andor • B'hava'el • Bajor • Bement Center • Bestri Woods • Deep Space 9 (II) • Earth • Ferengi Embassy to Bajor • Hall of Detention • Hub • • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Plaza • Quark's (II) • Rakantha Province • Tlanek Ice Cap AR-558 • Betazed • Deep Space 9 • Ferenginar • Ghidi Prime • Izar • Jaros II • Kadri Sea • Kathela • Kingman Rapids • Laikan • Mars • Phlox Institute • Rolor sector • Salavat • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical Academy • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • SS Ibiza • Okemah • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Caitian • Ferengi • Human • • Romulan • Silwaan • Takaran • Tellarite • Thallonian • Tholian • Trill • Zakdorn Borg • Cardassian • Orion • Shedai • Yrythny • Teplan • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Andor News Service • Breen Confederacy • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Federation Security Agency • Foundation for Interstellar Medicine • New Restoration Party • Parliament Andoria • Progressive Caucus • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical School • Tal Shiar • Tholian Assembly • Treishya • True Heirs of Andor • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • Unity Caucus • Visionist Party Department of External Audits • Maquis • Seboz Holdings • Vedek Assembly Science and technology :Genesis Device • holosuite • phaser • quantum slipstream Ranks and titles :captain • chairwoman • chief • chief medical officer • commander • councillor • Director of Starfleet Intelligence • doctor • Facet for External Security • Grand Nagus • Imperial Sentinel • Leader of the Loyal Opposition • lieutenant • nurse • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro-Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of the Parliament Andoria • professor • Thot of the Breen Confederacy Other references :bikini • Blessed Exchequer • Borg Invasion of 2381 • Credit • Dabo • Dominion War • grayth • Holosuite • Isolinear chip • kajiano • Kalla-Nohra Syndrome • kayaking • The Liturgy of the Temple of Uzaveh • meta-genome • Operation Vanguard • Pacifican sunrise cocktail • phaser • Pottrik Syndrome • quantum slipstream • Quickening• raktajino • shelthreth • Shuttle • Tholian silk • zhavey Timeline Chronology * The prologue is set in March 2385, and the epilogue in September 2386. * The main story begins three days after the dedication ceremony of Deep Space 9 (II). Production history Appendices Related stories External links * category:crossover novels